All Or Nothing
by Werrem
Summary: I'm Gabi. I’m 15 years old and starting 10th grade at a new school. I know one thing for sure, they’ll be drama, boys and tons of tears. Follow me as I look for the perfect friends, perfect guy, perfect life and my very own happily ever after. Troyella
1. Chapter 1

All or Nothing

**All or Nothing**

Summary: My name is Gabi. I'm 15 years old and starting 10th grade at a new school. I know one thing for sure, they'll be drama, boys and tons of tears, but through it all I believe it'll be worth it. Follow me as I look for the perfect friends, perfect guy, perfect life and my very own happily ever after. (Troyella)

Sorry I'm not very good at summaries but I wanted to keep it pretty open because I have a lot of ideas for this story. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy it J

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, high school musical, or any of the songs that may be used in this story. This is strictly fan-made. Thank You

**Chapter 1**

My name is Gabriella Montez, but I prefer to be called Gabi. I'm 15 years old and live with my mom and dad, we recently moved to Albuquerque where I'm going to start at East High. Now that we've got that through lets get onto the more interesting stuff.

If there's one thing you'll learn about me is that I love music, all my life I've used lyrics to help me through times, and choose songs with meaning behind them. I know what you're thinking, I'm going to be the desperate loner girl with no friends who sits in a corner and listens to her ipod all day. Well, I can't completely disagree with that but let it be known I do like to have fun and if there's something I treasure the most it would definitely be a few good friends. Oh and I'm definitely not desperate! Let's not forget that, I mean I'm not horrible looking or anything, of course I'm not a Miley Cyrus or Celena Gomez but I'm no troll. I just haven't found the right guy but that's what new schools are for right? To be completely honest I've only had one boyfriend before and that lasted only a week, this was because apparently I'm one of the guys or something like that, I don't really understand it but no one said boys weren't confusing right?

Anyways, let's get on with the story shall we?

It was a beautiful day and I decided to go for a walk around the new town, everywhere I looked people were hanging out, laughing and having a good time. I decided to sit under a tree with my ipod and soak in my new home. This was my town now; this was where I was going to spend the next few years of my life so I had to start somewhere. Luckily for me fate or destiny or something corny like that decided to kick in after only a half hour of good music. I was staring up at the clouds when something hit me hard in the side; I looked down and saw a red Frisbee lying beside my arm. Running towards me was a pretty girl with long dark curly hair, her brown eyes wide with alarm. Without hesitation I picked up the Frisbee and got up, flashing the girl a kind smile.

"I'm really sorry about that!" the girl began, "I'm here with my little brother and he doesn't have very good aim. Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm not? This is definitely going to bruise!" I responded, watching the girls eyes get even larger, I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh, "I'm just kidding with you. It's a Frisbee no harm down. My name's Gabriella, I'm new in town."

"Oh! You really had me going for a second, I was afraid you were going to yell at me. My name's Taylor. I go to East High, it's just down the road, I can't wait for school to start but I guess we still have another week of summer left."

"Oh really? I'm going to be going there as well. I'm kind of nervous though, since I don't know anyone here" my voice trailed off as my nerves started to get to me.

It was Taylor's turn to laugh, "Don't be worried. You know me now, and I know a lot of people and you seem pretty cool so I think you'll fit right in" she flashed me a huge smile and I couldn't help but smile right back.

Conversation started flowing as I learnt more about her and her family, I told her about my mom and dad and it wasn't long until she invited me to dinner. It took all my willpower not to look too excited because I finally made a friend and I couldn't help but feel that this town may be better then I thought. She lived about 2 blocks down from my house. She had a medium sized brick home with a beautiful garden out front. As she led me through the front door I was attacked by a small dog. Ok, attacked isn't the right word, let's go with licked furiously, but I was fine with it since it was a very cute dog.

Taylor's room was on the second floor with a huge window overlooking a beach not too far away. Her dresser was lined with various awards and trophies and I realized this girl was smarter then you'd think. It wasn't until then that I took in her outfit. She had a medium length jean skirt on, with a white button up polo and small studs in her ears. She wore flats and by the looks of it, she only had one other pair of shoes.

Taylor let out a small sigh and crashed onto her bed, asking me to sit beside her. Little did I know within the next few years I'd spend more time in this bedroom, on this bed, then I did in my own home. She told me about her life and her friends, making sure to give me a quick overview of the students in my grade.

"If there's one thing you need to remember is that the boys of East High love basketball. I'm friends with quite a few members of the team and sometimes you need to pretty much shove food in their faces just to get them to stop talking about the game. Personally, I don't find it that exhilarating but what can a girl do? Which reminds me, Ill tell you some names now so you have a bit of an idea who's who on Monday. First there's Chad. He's on the basketball team and extremely full of himself. I advise you stay away."

"What do you mean?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I'm just saying knowing him he'll hit on you and I don't advise you encourage him."

"Ok well guys don't hit on me so you won't have to worry about that Taylor," I let out a small laugh.

"Well believe what you want, just don't say I didn't warn you. Now there's also Chad's best friend, his name is Troy Bolton and is pretty much on a pedestal. Almost every girl wants him, and believe it or not he's actually a pretty good guy. I don't know who said all the good looking guys were assholes but Troy is definitely an exception."

"Well a guy like that must have a girlfriend then?"

"Oh no. He doesn't like getting involved to much with girls, but girls such as Sharpay Evans don't realize that and try every year to get their claws into him. I'm not even going to bother getting into her. To keep it simple though, she likes everybody and she never goes to any social event without hooking up with some guy."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. East High seemed like it was going to have more drama then I'd like but I guess no matter where I went I couldn't really escape that. Time passed by as a learnt about more and more people and soon I couldn't help but try and change the subject. I got up and walked over to her dresser, inspecting the various awards showcased there. I learnt that Taylor was in many after school programs and was a very intelligent girl. At my old school I was known as geeky Gabi and I decided not to tell her about my participation in academic activities until later on in the week.

When I finally headed back home I was more then ready for school. I now had a friend and I was more then excited to finally start another school year. Walking over to my computer I flipped through my music to find something I wanted to listen to.

_& I promise myself I ain't nobody's I just want to be free_

_& I promise myself even though it don't always come easy_

_Gunna learn from my pain never explain do it my way_

_That's what I say and I promise myself I'm the only one who'll ever lead me…_

Smiling I stared up at the ceiling singing along to one of my favourite Vanessa Hudgens songs. This year I was going to make sure I lived it to the fullest, no matter what….

_**How do you like chapter one? I know it was kind of boring but I had to get the background stuff out of the way and such. The song I used at the end was Promise by Vanessa Hudgens since I thought it would be cool to have Gabriella be a fan of hers. Next chapter is going to be up very very soon since I'm writing it right now. Please read and review so I know this is going ok. I definitely have a lot in store for Gabriella's first year at East High and even though it is a Troyella, I'm warning you right now your going to have to wait a while for something to evolve between them. I want Gabriella to go through a bit before she finally meets that special someone **__**J**__**  
Thank you R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

All or Nothing

**All or Nothing**

Summary: My name is Gabi. I'm 15 years old and starting 10th grade at a new school. I know one thing for sure, they'll be drama, boys and tons of tears. Follow me as I look for the perfect friends, perfect guy, perfect life and my very own happily ever after. (Troyella)

Sorry I'm not very good at summaries but I wanted to keep it pretty open because I have a lot of ideas for this story. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy it 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, high school musical, or any of the songs that may be used in this story. This is strictly fan-made. Thank You

**Chapter 2**

Blow horns, screaming, running and the occasional metal slamming against metal could be heard all around me. No I wasn't in a car accident or in a movie theatre watching some cheap action flick, I was in my new school East High. Girly screams were heard every couple seconds as people hugged their old friends. The boys' basketball team and cheerleading squad let off a series of blow horns, cheers and chants as they showed their school pride. Then there was me.

The walk to school was peaceful enough. I went with Taylor and she showed me where my locker was and around the school before anyone got there, it didn't take long however for buses to arrive and the madness to begin. It also didn't take me long to be overwhelmed by all this, causing me to temporarily leave Taylor to escape into the nearest bathroom hoping to get away. Girls stood in front of the mirrors curling and straightening their hairs chatting away eagerly about their summers and the new boys at school. After doing what I had to do I left the bathroom in search for East High's courtyard. I was to meet Taylor and her friends there. With a purse full of binders slung over my shoulder I made my way threw the crowds towards the back of the school. Standing against the door was a tall, dark haired tan boy. He had big brown eyes and his dark hair was just long enough to have wings.

"Excuse me, can I please get through?" I asked him quietly, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh am I blocking your way? Sorry about that. I needed to get away from all those peppy cheerleaders, you make the basketball team and suddenly you have to be in the public eye 24/7, I needed to get away. Anyways, I haven't seen you before are you new?"

"Umm.." I stammered at first but trying to make sure I didn't look like a total fool got up the sense to speak, "Yes I am. I transferred here this year, do you know everyone here?"

"No not at all, but I know I would've noticed someone like you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I found myself asking in a quiet voice.

"Well, I'm not going to lie, your pretty good on the eyes."

I found myself blushing and at a lost for words. This was the first time a guy had actually complimented me really on my looks, maybe Taylor's clothing tips where paying off. "Well thank you. My name is Gabriella, but people call me Gabi. What about you?"

"My name's Jason. People call me Jason." He joked, "Anyways, I better get out of your way, ill see you some other time I hope."

"Yeah thanks, talk to you later." He opened the door and as I walked past I heard him yell "nice ass!" and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Guys could be so dumb sometimes.

The East High Courtyard was one of the only places not covered in students, red and white flowers were found everywhere and it was a nice change of scenery. Sitting at a picnic table I caught sight of Taylor with a huge group of people, I quickly rushed over and sat beside her. I smiled at the people around me but kept my head down hoping not to draw too much attention to myself. Sadly, Taylor wouldn't let me get away that easy.

"Listen up guys," she started, "This is my friend Gabi! She's new to town but she's pretty cool and hopefully you guys will grow to love her like I have."

All eyes turned towards me and I could feel their stares looking me over. I was at a loss for words so I just sat there and let them examine me themselves. In front of me was a tall guy with dark curly hair, he stretched out his hand and shook mine.

"Hey my name is Chad. Pleased to meet you Gabi! Do you like basketball?"

"No basketball talk!" Taylor's voice interrupted, "and also Chad, please don't hit on her she's new. She doesn't need to have to put up with you as well"

Chad shrugged his shoulders and slouched back into his seat like a puppy who had just lost his favourite chew toy. Beside him was a short girl with long hair and glasses, she kept her head down and seemed a lot shyer then I ever was. To Chad's right was a tall blonde boy with medium length blonde eyes and bright blue eyes. He was staring out into the distance and for a brief moment I really wanted to know what he was thinking about. There was no doubt in my mind that this was the famous Troy Bolton. On Troy's right there was another boy, he had short curly hair, and his eyes were a mix of brown, green and blue. He was kind of short but still taller then me, he had a cute baby face and wore a hat supporting the wildcats.

Everyone eventually settled into a mix of casual conversations and I talked to Taylor for most of the time. Troy, however, kept to himself all morning and just kept staring out into the distance. I couldn't help but be compelled to talk to him, but I knew it wasn't a good idea since I was new and all.

Around 8:55 the bell rang and it was time to go to our homeroom class. I shoved through the class and looked down the crowded hallways trying to remember which way Taylor said homeroom was. Students shoved others out of the way, anxious not to be late for their first homeroom and to find their friends to walk with them. I wasn't in Taylor's room so I'd be making this trip solo, or so I thought.

I had just passed the drinking fountain when a strong arm grabbed my shoulder. I'll be honest it scared the shit out of me and I'm pretty sure I jumped at least 3 feet in the air but it didn't take me long to recognize the boy. It was Jason, the guy who blocked my way to the courtyard earlier.

"Whoa you should've seen how high you jumped! That was so funny!" he teased.

"Well you scared me. So what do you want?"

"Nothing really, I just kind of guessed you were in my homeroom so I decided to stop you so you'd have someone to walk with to class"

"Well how do you know I'm in your homeroom?"

"This is the only grade 10 homeroom on this floor. I had a pretty good chance of being right"

"Oh ok. I don't know I can walk on my own I wouldn't want to detain you or anything" I could've kicked myself right there. I was trying to shed my geeky image and yet I was using words such as "detain" which definitely sounded geeky.

He didn't seem to notice however and stood up tall, probably trying to make him look more appealing or something like that. Even though I must admit, he was pretty good looking but don't tell him I ever said that. "Are you kidding me? You should be begging me to walk in with you, think about it. You're the new girl, and I'm a hot basketball player. If people see you with me it'll definitely give your rep a lift."

Wow this guy was cocky. He had only met me that day and somehow thought that his big shot attitude would impress me, boy was he ever wrong. Now I'm not saying I couldn't fall for a guy like him, definitely not. He was very good looking and later on I realized just how good of a guy who could be, but at the time his attitude did nothing but make me want to hit him.

So I kept walking all the way to homeroom with him trailing behind me. I must admit, a lot of people were looking at me especially when Jason decided to choose a seat right beside me as well. Attendance was called and we were rushed to period one, when I walked out of the classroom Jason once again beside me (oh did I forget to mention I shared my first period class with him as well?) I couldn't help but notice all the stares and whispers. This was going to be an interesting day that was for sure…

Lunch couldn't come soon enough as I rushed out of my drama class. It was fun that was for sure and in it I had Taylor, Kelsi (the short girl that was sitting at the lunch able), and a few other guys who I ended up being friends with. Drama was fun and all, probably my favourite class but I don't want to bore you down talking about singing nursery rhymes and such, I think we'll skip that, at least for today.

Taylor met me at my locker and both of us made our way back out into the courtyard to eat. The weather was nice so there was definitely no need to waste it sitting in a crowded cafeteria. We were the last to arrive at our table and a seat was saved for the both of us, I couldn't help but be happy that I was accepted into their group so easily. Sitting at the table was Kelsi, a boy named Zeke, a boy named Dan (the shortish one I mentioned earlier), Troy, and Chad. This year was just like last year, I had a lot more guy friends then girl friends.

Lunch went by very fast as well. We all talked about summer and I couldn't stop laughing at Chad and Taylor constantly arguing, between me and you I think they would be a very cute couple one day, if they don't kill each other first that is. When the girl rang Taylor and I parted ways and I walked to my history class with Dan, he and Zeke were both in my history class as well. I grabbed my books out of my locker and we made it to class 2 minutes before the bell had rang, I always thought it was important to come to class early. Zeke sat with one of his basketball buddies behind me and Dan sat beside me. We spent pretty much the whole class taking down notes about causes for the Great War (WWI) and learning about Alliances made before hand. Who knew the assassination of one man, Franz Ferdinand, could lead to the deaths of so many. It kind of reminded me of high school, how one little rumour could cause so much drama.

When the bell had rung at 3:00 I found myself rushing to Taylor's locker hoping she wouldn't head home without me. Once again I was stopped by Jason. Despite his arrogant attitude I couldn't help but think of him as one of my closest guy friends so far, it's funny how these things work out. We talked for a little while and he asked me about the homework in math and if I knew the teacher was checking or not the next day. I let him know that any good student would do their homework whether or not the teacher is checking, so then you gain more practice at doing the equations. I don't think he listened to me, turns out he lived way out of town and was in a rush as well. To my surprise he hugged me goodbye then sprinted down the hall towards the main entrance, I took this as my cue to go find Taylor.

When I got to her locker she was talking to Chad, well not exactly talking more like yelling and he was defending himself. I decided to go to the bathroom while this was going on, it was better to let them sort things out themselves. The girl's bathroom smelt surprisingly good like expensive perfume. There was only one girl in there other then me. She was dressed in bright pink with a short pink skirt and white shoes lined with pink sequins. Her long blonde hair was in soft curls that seemed to have a bounce to them. She was singing at her reflection in the mirror. Her voice echoed well in the bathroom and I had to admit she was good.

_Oooh, Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strive up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver Moon's Sparkling_

_So kiss me…_

I recognized the lyrics straight away and without thinking interrupted her, "Kiss Me by New Found Glory right? It's a pretty good song, your voice sounds really good with it"

The blonde girl stared me down and I couldn't help but want to run, she did not look happy. "Yes that was the song. Now why did you think you could interrupt me with something so dumb? Now I need to do it all over thanks a lot." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arm. I found myself apologizing numerous times before I made my way out of the bathroom and back towards Taylor's locker where she was waiting for me without Chad.

We walked home together and talked about our day. It seemed like we were both looking forward to what was coming up next and I really thought this year would be the best one yet. I find it funny how one day you can be in such a good mood but things can change so suddenly. Anyways I'm getting WAY ahead of myself so I better cut myself off here. I got home around 4 and started doing my homework, schoolwork always comes first in my family, and even I think so. It didn't take me very long to finish it anyways; we only had a page of math homework and some reading in history. When I was finished I walked upstairs and sat on my bed. I turned on my stereo and listened to music before getting on my computer.

I opened up my msn to find various contact requests. I accepted them all without even glancing at the emails, thinking they were all friends from school I had met. Within seconds a msn alert popped up in the bottom right corner of my screen and I opened up the conversation. To my surprise it was Troy Bolton.

TroyWildCat says: Hey, Gabi right?

GirlNextDoor: Yes, It's Gabriella. How are you?

TroyWildcat says: good I guess.. and you?

GirlNextDoor says: Oh pretty great actually. Why just good?

TroyWildcat says: doesn't matter. Just kind of in my own world right now

GirlNextDoor says: I noticed that. Anything you want to talk about?

TroyWildcat says: No sorry. I just met you today and you definitely seem nice and all but I can't exactly open up that easy.

GirlNextDoor says: It's ok I understand. Everyone has their secrets, I'm no different but I must admit you're not what I expected.

TroyWildcat says: What's that supposed to mean?

GirlNextDoor says: Well everyone's heard of Troy Bolton the wildcat superstar, yet every time at school that I saw you, you were quiet and kept to yourself. I kind of assumed such a popular guy would be out flirting and showing off his basketball skills or something all day instead of thinking a lot. Do you know Jason?

TroyWildcat says: Of course, he's one of my best friends, aside from Chad that is. I see what you mean, he's pretty cocky but he's a really great guy when you get to know him.

GirlNextDoor says: Yes, he is. Anyways I better be going it's getting late.

TroyWildcat says: Wait

GirlNextDoor says: Yes?

TroyWildcat says: I know this is weird but you seem really nice and all and maybe we could become really close friends or something. It would be great to have a really close girl friend. Would it be ok if I walked you to school tomorrow? Just so we can talk a bit more or something since I doubt I will much at school.

GirlNextDoor says: Well I'm walking with Taylor…

TroyWildcat says: Chad can come with us.

GirlNextDoor says: Sure, sounds great. See you tomorrow then

TroyWildcat says: See ya! 

I logged off of msn and turned off my computer. That was really weird. I had to admit, I was curious and I really wanted to be good friends with Troy. In my old town my best friend was a guy and as much as I love Taylor I'd love to have a guy friend like that again, less drama that way. There was something about Troy that really intrigued me. He was different from the other basketball boys, and I really wanted to know what could possibly be bugging him so much. Somehow I knew that Troy and I were going to grow close to each other, I somehow knew he would be the friend I needed more then anything right now and maybe, just maybe, he needed me as well.

_**Well that's chapter 2. I'm really sorry about the lines, I meant to make one for a time change and for some odd reason my Word put one of them at the bottom of each page. I hope you guys liked it, I've definitely thought up a story line and hopefully you guys will enjoy it, even though If Gabi was real she'd probably hate me! Haha. Anyways please review so I know that this story is decent and Ill hopefully have the next chapter up by tomorrow or maybe even in a couple hours. Thanks for reading please stay tuned **__****___


End file.
